Uireb meleth - Ewige Liebe
by Lilanith
Summary: Diese Geschichte handelt von alten und neuen Freunden und einer Liebe, die langsam erblüht... (Würde mich mega dolle über Kritiken, Lob oder Anregungen freuen...)
1. Rückkehr nach Bruchtal

Uireb meleth   
  
  
***Kapitel 1***  
  
  
Rückkehr nach Bruchtal  
  
Legolas sah sich um und seufzte. Es waren nur noch einige Minuten, bis sie in Bruchtal ankommen würden und er freute sich wieder an diesen wundervollen, ruhigen Ort zu kommen. Der Ringkrieg war zu Ende und er war mit Gimli über die Meere gezogen und dabei hatten der Zwerg und der viele Dinge erlebt, über die er im Nachhinein lachte. Nach diesen Reisen war in seine Heimat, den Düsterwald zurück gekehrt und hatte allen dort von seinen Abenteuern mit dem Ringträger und den Gefährten erzählt. Zuoft wurde er nach Sauron und DEM Ring gefragt,seit er wieder zu Hause war. Deshab war er froh mit Gimli, zurück nach Bruchtal zu gehen um dort Arwen und Aragorn zu treffen, die für einige Zeit dort lebten. Aragorn war König von Gondor, doch hatte er nach einiger Zeit beschlossen eine Pause zu machen um mit seiner Angetrauten ein wenig Zeit in ihrer alten Heimat zu verbringen.  
Legolas sah zu Gimli hinüber, der auf seinem Pony saß und immer noch, trotz der vielen Reiterei in der letzten Zeit, ziemlich unbeholfen aussah.  
"Du hast noch immer nicht Freundschaft mit ihm geschlossen, oder?"  
Gimli gab ein knurrendes Geräusch von sich und sah dann zu dem Elb, der auf seinem großen stolzen Schimmel saß, auf.  
"Nein, meine eigenen Füße sind mir noch immer lieber!"  
Legolas lächelte und sah wieder in die Ferne, wo sich Bruchtal nun vor ihnen auftat. Es lag abgelegen zwischen Bergen in einem entlegenen Tal und war sehr idyllisch. Die Sonne fiel auf einen der großen Türme, der zwischen den Bäumen herausragte und Legolas bemerkte, wie sehr er diesen Anblick vermisst hatte.  
"Sie erwarten uns schon, hoffe ich..." grummelte Gimli und kniff die Augen zusammen.  
"Ja, ich denke schon..."  
"Eine Zwerg hat es jawohl auch verdient gebührend empfangen zu werden!"  
Legolas lachte leise auf und nickte.  
  
***  
  
Sie erreichten die Tore Bruchtals und ritten direkt auf den Palast zu den Elrond und auch Arwen bewohnten. Viele Elben kamen herbei um die Gäste in Empfang zu nehmen und Gimli lachte triumphiernd, als eine Elbin ihm einen Blumenkranz um den Hals hängte. Am Palast angekommen, sah Legolas schon aus der Ferne das hübsche, reine Gesicht Arwens, die mit Elrond und Aragorn an ihrer Seite am Anfang der großen Treppe stand und auf die beiden zu warten schien.  
Gimli und Legolas stiegen von ihren Pferden, welche sogleich von einem arbeitssamen Elbenjungen weggebracht wurden. Die Neuankömmlinge gingen auf die große Treppe zu und nahmen die ersten Stufen unter den fröhlichen Blicken der Wartenden.   
"Legolas, Gimli...meine Freunde..."  
Aragorn kam ihnen einige Stufen entgegen und umarmte beide herzlich.   
"Es ist schön euch wieder zu sehen, nach dieser langen zeit."  
"König, es ist eine Freude dich wieder zu sehen.." lachte Gimli und zupfte begeistert an seinem Bart. Auch Legolas erwiderte die herzliche Umarmung und nickte.  
"Es ist wirklich schön, Aragorn..."  
Dieser blickte die beiden nocheinmal nickend an und drehte sich dann zu Arwen und Elrond.  
"Ich bin nicht der Einzige, der euch erwartet hat..."  
Arwen ging auf die beiden zu und lächelte sanft.   
"Alae mellyn... Es ist schön auch hier in Bruchtal zu haben."  
Gimli lächelte etwas verlegen und Legolas nickte zaghaft.  
"Hiril Arwen..."  
Elrond trat nun einige Schritte an die kleine Gruppe heran und lächelte leicht.  
"Willkommen zurück in Bruchtal, meine Freunde. Auch ich freu mich euch wieder zu sehen..."  
Gimli sah nickend zu Elrond auf und versuchte ein ähnlich schönes Lächeln hervorzubringen. Legolas sah Elrond an und neigte leicht sein Haupt, doch Elrond schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Legolas Grünblatt, Prinz von Düsterwald, bitte nicht..."  
Legolas hob den Kopf und sah in Elronds freundliches Gesicht und nickte dankend.  
"Nun genug von der Begrüssung, ein köstliches Mahl wird im Speisesaal aufgetragen, ich bitte euch...lasst uns feiern."  
Aragorn deutete auf die große Eingangstür und Elrond und Arwen setzten sich langsam in Bewegung.  
"Oh ja...ich haben einen Bärenhunger." entfuhr es Gimli und Elrond drehte sich zu ihm um und konnte sein Lachen nicht verbergen. Der Zwerg schluckte kurz, stimmte jedoch in das leise Lachen mit ein...  
  
***  
  
...Fortsetzung folgt...   
  
  
Übersetzung:  
Uireb meleth - Ewige Liebe  
Allae melly - Hallo Freunde!  
Hiril - Lady 


	2. Wiedervereinigungen

***Kapitel 2***  
  
  
Wiedervereinigungen  
  
  
Legolas betrat, zusammen mit den anderen, den großen, prächtigen Festsaal, welcher zur Feier des Tages geschmückt und hell erleuchtet war. Bewundernd sah sich Gimli um, waren dies Hallen ähnlich respekteinflössend und beeindruckend wie die in seiner alten Heimat Moria. Elrond bemerkte diese Blicke des Zwergs und lächelte. "  
"Schön sind diese Hallen, nicht wahr?"  
Gimli nickte schnell, sah sich dabei weiter um.  
"Ja, auch wir Elben haben eine Hand dafür."  
Elrond sah zu Gimli hinab und lächelte vielsagend.  
"Oh ja, das habt ihr, das muß ich zugeben..."  
Die Gruppe bewegte sich auf die große Festtafel zu, welche mitten im großen Speisesaal stand. Aragorn und Arwen nahmen Platz, Elrond deutete auf die gegenüberliegenden Stühle und nickte.  
"Setzt euch doch."  
Legolas und Gimli setzten sich dem frisch verheirateten Paar gegenüber und sah sich auf der reichlich gedeckten Tafel um. Gimlis Augen begannen zu leuchten, gebändigt von Legolas Blick, konnte er sich jedoch gerade noch zurückhalten, nach dem frisch gebackenen Brot zu greifen. An der Tafel waren noch acht weitere Stühle frei, schienen auf weitere Gäste zu warten. Legolas bemerkte dies schnell und sah fragend zu Aragorn.  
"Wen erwartet ihr noch?"  
Aragorn blickte fröhlich in die Runde und antwortete Legolas schließlich: "Alte Freunde, lieber Legolas. Und auch neue Gesichter."  
Legolas Augen blitzten auf, schien er zu ahnen, wen er mit "alten Freunden" meinte. Gimli war zu sehr auf die köstlichen Speisen fixiert, als dass er dieses kurze Gespräch mitbekommen hatte.   
"Ich hoffe, Lilanith und ihren Eltern ist nichts geschehen..."  
Arwen sah besorgt erst zu Aragorn und dann zu ihrem Vater. Ihr Angetrauter legte seine Hand auf die ihrige und lächelte aufmuntert.  
"Sicher nicht, der Weg ist nicht sehr beschwehrlich. Sie werden bald kommen."  
Arwen nickte etwas, blickte immer wieder nervös zur Tür, während alle anderen sich fröhlich unterhielten, über ihre Erlebnisse und Abenteuer sprachen. Als plötzlich die Tür aufging, schreckte Arwen leicht hoch und fixierte die Tür mit ihrem scharfen Blick. Herein kamen fünf kleine Gestalten, in denen Arwen schnell den Ringträger Frodo und seine Hobbitfreunde erkannte. Auch die anderen schienen nun die neuen Ankömmlinge zu bemerken und Gimli lachte, als er Frodo, Merry, Pippin, Sam und eine kleine Hobbitfrau sah, die er noch nicht kannte.   
"Hallo, Freunde..." rief Aragorn, als auch sie bemerkte und er stand auf um sie gebührend zu begrüssen. Er umarmte die kleinen Halblinge und wurde auch Rosie, Sams Verlobter vorgestellt.  
"Ja, wir werden heiraten, stell dir das vor Aragorn..."  
Aragorn lachte und sah sich das süße Paar nocheinmal an. Die anderen Hobbits waren nach Aragorns Begrüssung zum Tisch gelaufen und Legolas sah ihnen freundlich entgegen.  
"Frodo...Merry,Pippin,Sam, wie schön euch zu sehen."  
Legolas kniete nieder um sie auch in den Arm zu nehmen, der kleinen Hobbitdame gab er einen eleganten Handkuss.  
"Guten Tag, edle Dame..."  
Rosie errötete, war sie noch nie zuvor einem Elb begegnet, geschweige denn so beachtet worden.  
"Ja..." stotterte sie, versuchte weiter vergeblich die Fassung wieder zu erlangen.  
Als auch die anderen die kleinen Besucher empfangen hatten, setzten sich alle und redeten weiter, wurde diesmal die Diskussion jedoch von einigen Zwischenkommentaren kleinlauter Halblinge erheitert. Arwens Blick wanderte immer wieder zur Tür, schreckte bei jedem merkwürdigen Geräusch auf. Sie wartete auf Lilanith, eine entfehrnte Cousine, die gleichzeitig ihre beste Freundin war. Sie hatte Lilanith und ihre Eltern eingeladen, um diesen Tag der Wiedervereinigung mit ihnen zu feiern, denn auch Arwen wollte bekannte Gesichter um sich haben. Doch nun waren sie schon ein paar Stunden verspätet und Arwen machte sich wirklich Sorgen. Aragorn bemerkte dies und blickte seine Liebste traurig an.  
"Sie kommen schon..."  
Er strich sanft über ihre Hand und in seinem Blick lag etwas tröstendes. Arwen lächelte und beteiligte sich nun lebhafter an den Gesprächen, schien nicht mehr so an ihr verspätenden Gäste zu denken. Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und ein junges blondes Mädchen, in ein weisses, seidenes Kleid gehüllt, betrat den Saal. Ihr folgten ein älteres Paar, welches versuchte das Mädchen etwas zurückzuhalten. Doch die junge Elbin lief auf die Tafel zu und sah Arwen lächelnd entgegen.  
"Arwen..."  
Diese stand ebenfalls auf, als sie ihre Cousine erblickte.  
"Lilanith, da bist du ja..."  
Die beiden Freundinnen fielen sich in die Arme und Aragorn schien es einen Moment, als wäre Arwen wieder ein kleines Mädchen.  
Nach einigen Momenten inniger Umarmung lösten sich die beiden voneinander und Arwen blickte in die Runde.  
"Das ist Lilanith...Lilanith, das ist Gimli Gloinssohn, Frodo Beutlin, Merry Brandybock, Pippin Tuk, Sam Gamdschie und seine Verlobte Rosie und Legolas Grünblatt..."  
Die junge Elbin lächelte den Hobbits, Gimli und Legolas zu, wobei ihr Blick einen Moment länger an dem Elbenprinzen hängenblieb als an allen anderen. Alle begrüssten sie und ihre Eltern und nachdem sich endlich alle an der großen Tafel versammelt hatten, erhob Elrond das Wort:  
"Ich bin froh, euch alle hier bei mir in Bruchtal zu haben. Ihr, die mit euren Heldentaten Mittelerde gerettet habt, seid für die nächste Zeit meine Gäste... Auf diese Wiedervereinigung."  
Er stand auf und erhob das Glas. Alle anderen folgten diesem Beispiel und zusammen stießen sie auf diesen Tag an.  
  
***  
  
Danach fingen alle an die leckeren Speisen und Tränke zu geniessen und vor allem Merry, Pippin und Gimli liessen es sich ausgiebig schmecken. Nach dem Essen verteilte sich die Gesellschaft ein wenig. Gimli und Merry zogen sich zu einem kleinen Nickerchen zurück, während Frodo, Sam und Rosie sich von Elrond ein wenig in Bruchteil herum führen liessen. Legolas und Aragorn spazierten durch die Gärten des Palastes, sprachen über ihre Reisen und über ihre zukünftigen Aufgaben als Führungsmitglied ihres Volkes. Arwen und Lilanith schlugen den gleichen Weg ein, setzten sich auf eine Bank im Garten und unterhielten sich. Sie hatten sich seit Jahren nicht gesehen und es gab viel zu erzählen.  
"Denkst du, dass es mit der Zeit einfacher wird?"  
Legolas sah Aragorn fragend an, welcher zuversichtlich nickte.  
Ich denke schon, man wächst mit seinen Aufgaben..."  
Die beiden gingen einen Moment stillschweigend nebeneinander her, bis sie an die Bank kamen, auf der die beiden Elbinnen saßen.  
"Arwen..."  
Aragorns Gesicht erhellte sich, als er seine Geliebte zwischen den Efeubüschen und Liliengewächsen entdeckte.  
"Aragorn."  
Sie stand auf und umarmte ihn, es schien als würden sie sich nie wieder loslassen. Legolas blickte etwas beschämt an den beiden vorbei, traf dann auf die Blicke der jungen Elbin Lilanith. Er hielt seinen Blick, als schien er irgendwas in ihren Augen zu sehen. Lilanith lächelte, als sie den Blick kurz abwandte um sich von Arwen und Aragorn zu verabschieden, die sich zurück ziehen wollten.  
"Bis nachher..." verabschiedete sich das Liebespaar.  
Dann wandte sich ihr Blick wieder zu dem jungen Elben, der immer noch dastand.  
"Setzt Euch doch."  
Sie winkte Legolas an die Bank heran und er folgte ihrer Einladung.  
"Ihr seid also Lilanith, Arwens Cousine?"  
Sie nickte zaghaft.  
"Entfehrnte Cousine...aber ich würde eher sagen Seelenverwandte."  
Sie lächelte und Legolas durchfuhr ein merkwürdiges Gefühl...  
  
***  
  
...Fortsetzung folgt... 


	3. Neue Bekanntschaften

***Kapitel 3***  
  
Neue Bekanntschaften  
  
  
  
"Wir haben uns lange nicht mehr gesehen, es ist schön wieder hier zu sein..."  
Lilanith lächelte und sah sich in dem abgelegenen Garten um. Dann wanderte ihr Blick wieder zurück zu Legolas, der nickend neben ihr saß.   
"Ja, das ist...Auch ich war lange nicht mehr hier und ich muss sagen, dass ich die Ruhe Bruchtals vermisst habe."  
Legolas lächelte in sich hinein und auch nach außen hin wirkte er fröhlich.  
"Ihr seid Legolas Grünblatt? Thranduils Sohn, Prinz des Düsterwalds, habe ich recht?"  
Legolas sah sie etwas verwirrt an und nickte nur zögerlich.  
"Woher wisst Ihr..."  
"Arwen hat mir geschrieben, wen ihr Angetrauter alles eingeladen hat, darunter war auch Euer Name."  
Legolas nickte, doch immer noch schien er leicht verwirrt.  
"Ich habe viel von euren Reisen gehört, den Orcs, den Schlachten... War das nicht...grausam?"  
Legolas sah sie an und etwas fragendes, verängstigtes lag in ihrem ehrlichen Blick.  
"Ja, wenn ich darüber nachdenke, war es das sicher. Aber ich muss sagen, dass ich, als ich den Orks meine Pfeile in den Körper jagte, kein großes Mitgefühl oder gar Trauer für sie empfand. Sie sind Tiere..."  
Lilanith nickte und sie schien zu verstehen, wie er dies meinte. Sie ließ ihren Blick über das weite Grün schweifen und zog die frische Luft ein, die der Nachmittag doch noch gebracht hatte. Dabei schloß sie die Augen und Legolas beobachtete wie die warme Nachmittagssonne eine leichte Röte in ihr sonst so helles Gesicht trieb. Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete und Leoglas ansah, lächelte sie.  
"Ihr seid sehr schweigsam für einen solchen Helden..."  
"Man muß nicht mit seinen Taten prahlen...wenn man selbst weiß was man vollbracht hat, ist das Belohnung genug."  
Lilanith lachte leise auf.  
"Ich habe mir Euch ganz anders vorgestellt. Als Arwen von Euch sprach, manifestierte sich ein Bild eines blutrünstigen, abenteuerlustigen, kämpferischen Elben, doch nun. Ihr seid so...anders."  
Sie musterte ihn nun genauer und Legolas Herz schien schneller zu schlagen, als sie nur wenige Zentimeter näherkam um ihn genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen. Sie war ihm nicht nahe, doch in ihm wuchs ein Gefühl und er hätte schwören können ihren Atem spüren zu können.  
"Legolas...Legolas..." hallte es plötzlich zwischen den Bäumen. Legolas blickte in die Richtung,aus der die Rufe kam und erkannte seinen Zwergenfreund.Lilanith blickte ebenfalls in diese Richtung und stand auf als sie Gimli sah.   
"Sehe ich Euch heute Abend beim Fest?"  
"Ja, ich werde dort sein...wie wir alle."  
Die junge Elbin nickte und mit einem Lächeln ging sie langsam in Richtung Palast zurück.   
"Wo steckst du denn?Kaum legt man sich aufs Ohr, bist du schon wieder über alle Berge..." grummelte der Zwerg, als er die Bank erreichte.  
"Sag mal, war das gerade die junge Elbenfrau, diese Cousine von Fräulein Arwen?"  
Legolas nickt.  
"Ja, ich traf sie zufällig im Garten , als ich mit Aragorn einen Spaziergang machte."  
"Zufall nennst du das? Ha...Zwei Elben, ungefähr gleichen Alters treffen sich nicht einfach zufällig. Sie sind Elben und führen immer etwas im Schilde." lachte Gimli und hielt sich den Bauch. Legolas schüttelte den Kopf, zu oft hatte er Gimlis spitze Bemerkungen in der letzten Zeit ertragen müssen. Doch dafür mochte er ihn doch, deshalb waren sie erst Freunde gerworden.  
"Lass uns zurück gehen, das Fest....es fängt bald an und du willst dich doch sicher vorher noch ein wenig ausruhen." erwiderte Legolas, ebenfalls mit diesem spitzen Unterton. Gimli grummelte sich etwas in den Bart wie "Zwerge brauchen ihre Ruhe...Ein Zwerg MUSS ruhen", doch Legolas überhörte sein Gewetter, wie sooft.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Aragorn sah sich lächelnd um und nickte zufrieden. Alle waren gekommen und feierten nun diese Zusammenführung der Gefährten. Seine Gedanken gingen unweigerlich zurück zu Boromir, der schließlich auch einer der neun Gefährten gewesen war. Er dachte an seine letzten Worte, an den Respekt, dn er ihm letztendlich noch gezollt hatte.   
"Aragorn....kommst du?"  
Pippin riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und von einem sterbenden Boromir kam er zu den tanzenden, fröhlichen Hobbits, was ihm etwas seltsam vorkam.  
"Der Höhlentroll, sag ihnen, dass ich ihn erledigt habe. Los, sag es ihnen..."  
Pippin war sehr aufgebracht und deutete immer wieder nervös auf die drei Elbenmädchen die neben ihm saßen. Aragorn lachte leicht und sah zu Legolas.   
"Pippin, du hast die Vorarbeit geleistet, doch den Todesstoß bekam er von unserem Elbenfreund..."  
Pippin schüttelte enttäuscht den Kopf und die beiden Mädchen begannen leise zu kichern.  
Aragorn hatte zu Legolas geblickt und seine etwas merkwürdige Miene bemerkt, dieses nachdenkliche war er ja gewohnt, doch er saß alleine zwischen tanzenden Freunden und rühre sich kaum.Er ging zu ihm hinüber und setzte sich neben Legolas. Dieser lächelte, als er die neu gewonnene Aufmerksamkeit bemerkte, die Aragorn ihm schenkte.  
"Was hast du... Du siehst nicht glücklich aus."  
"Oh doch, ich bin glücklich, wahrlich sehr glücklich..."  
"Wieso tanzt und trinkst du dann nicht?"  
Legolas griff nach einem Krug und lächelte.  
"Das tue ich doch, ich feiere eben auf meine stille Art und Weise."  
"Jaja, das sind wir doch von unserem langweiligen Großfuß gewohnt..." lachte plötzlich Gimli aus dem Hintergrund und Aragorn stimmte in das herzhafte Lachen des Zwergs ein. Legolas lächelte und nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Krug. Aragorn bemerkte, dass er einfach nicht in der Stimmung war zu reden und erhob sich.  
"Du entschuldigst mich?"  
"Natürlich..."  
Aragorn ging hinüber zu Arwen und Lilaniths Eltern, die nah unter einem großen Zelt standen und sich unterhielten.  
Gimli lachte immer noch als er sich zu Legolas gesellte um nun seinen Versuch zu starten seinen Freund aufzuheitern.   
"Elbe, was sitzt du hierso rum?Du verdirbst mir die Laune..."  
"Das wollte ich nicht, Gimli, wirklich. Ich denke nur nach..."  
"Wird das nicht irgendwann anstrengend, dieses viele Nachdenken?"  
Legolas nickte.  
"Und worüber zerbrichst du dir deinen Elbenköpfchen?"  
"Ich weiß es auch nicht genau, irgendwie ...ach....ich weiß es nicht."  
Gimli nickte nun still vor sich hin, bemerkte er doch, dass es Legolas ernst war.  
"Ich gebe dir einen Rat und ich sage dir, den Rat eines Zwergs befolgst du besser, macht dir keine Gedanken über Dinge die noch weit in der Zukunft liegen...und schon gar nicht über Frauen!"  
Er lachte nun doch etwas, erwartete wohl noch eine Reaktion.  
"Ich...mache mir nur Gedanken über..."  
  
Plötzlich ertönte der helle Klang eines Löffels der feines Kristall anschlug. Elrond, mit Arwen an seiner Seite, stand mitten auf dem Festplatz und erhob nun das Wort.  
"Liebe Gäste und Freunde, ich möchte heute mit euch allen die Gefährten feiern, die, die Mittelerde und damit auch uns vor dem sicheren Tod gerettet haben. Frodo Beutlin, der Ringträger hat seinen Mut nicht nur einmal bewiesen und verdient von uns allen großen Respekt..."  
Er machte ien kurze Pause, als er bemerkte, dass die Menge anfing Beifall zu klatschen. Frodo, der fast neben Arwen stand errötet leicht und lächelte etwas gequält, als ihn alle anstarrten.  
Elrond lächelte anerkennend und holte Luft um fortzufahren...  
  
  
***  
  
...Fortsetzung folgt... 


End file.
